


Vivid

by MHGeek



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: also spoilers for Entry 80, i guess, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHGeek/pseuds/MHGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia Merrick misses her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sad I guess?

Julia Merrick vividly remembered the last time her son had called her. It had been two months ago, the week before his birthday.

"Jay?" She had asked, her voice full of excitement.

"Hey Mom," he sheepishly answered.

"Jay, where have you been? I've been trying to get in touch with you for weeks now!"

"I'm sorry Mom, Tim and I went out of state, We're still out of state, actually." He said. Julia later found out he had been lying.

"Tim? Who's Tim?" She inquired, concerned.

"A friend from college. Listen, Mom, I called because, well, I won't be able to come down Monday to celebrate my birthday. Something's come up, and-"

"No, no it's fine, Jay. You can come down another day. What came up?"

"What? Oh, it's a, uh, work thing. Look, I've gotta go, I'm at work right now, but I'll call you later, alright?"

"Alright. I love you, Jay."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

Julia Merrick vividly remembered calling his phone later that week, only to be greeted by a machine voice informing her that Jay's number was no longer in service.

Julia Merrick vividly remembered driving to her son's apartment and knocking on the door, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar face that claimed to have lived there for four years.

Julia Merrick vividly remembered getting a phone call from the police, and learning that they had found blood in a building on Jay's old college campus that had been identified as his.

Julia Merrick vividly remembered going through Jay's things and finding a notebook titled 'Marble Hornets Notes.'

Julia Merrick vividly remembered watching all the videos on a YouTube channel that shared the same name as the student film Jay had worked on in college.

And Julia Merrick knew, as she lay in bed at night, that she would vividly remember the faceless creature that stood in the corner and watched her and her wife as they slept.


End file.
